Forgotten
by littlemiss123
Summary: After being thrown back in time with no recollection of her identity, Hermione-along with Draco and Harry-is forced to find a way to unlock the memories hidden within and find a way home before everything changes. If only a certain alluring Slytherin, or two, wouldn't manage to get in the way at every turn. (Tomione/Dramione)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I don't own any of the character, JK Rowling does. Enjoy!**

***though memories may be lost within this story, all magical capabilities and knowledge will for the most part be retained***

_We won._

That's the one resounding thought that echoes throughout my mind as I frantically search for any familiarity within my surroundings. I landed with four others, I have just the faintest recollection of one of the individuals, but not the rest of them. The only other female among us, everything within me is telling me to be wary of her.

"Who are you all? Where are we?" A boy with red hair asks after a long time of silence. Up until this point we've all remained slumped on the ground, but it's as if his voice has compelled us all to move into defensive positions. The speed at which wands are drawn baffles me, what's even worse is that we all seem ready to maim apparent strangers.

"You're a mudblood," the woman with crazy eyes spits out as she glares at my left arm. I glance in the direction and see the word carved in crooked scrawl and shudder. "_Crucio_!"

Before I can even begin to react to the curse heading straight for me, a boy with platinum blond hair shields the attack. He looks as surprised as I am that he defended me, but there is no time to thank him when this wild woman begins to throw curse after curse at the four of us. After what feels like a long time, people from the large castle behind us begin to rush to the scene. The split second we let our guards down to glance at the newcomers, one of the boys is hit with a killing curse before the woman disaparates.

A part of me, deep within, is so utterly broken at the sight of this poor boys death, but I didn't know him. All I can feel for him, is sorrow that I couldn't shield him as the other boy shielded me. I move towards him to close his lifeless eyes, and I brush some of the dirt off of his face and out of his red hair. _You were the first to break our silence, yet I don't even know your name._

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" A man asks as he surveys the scene.

The three of us remaining all wait for another to answer, before finally the boy with dark hair and glasses answers the question. "I have no idea, we just sort of appeared here."

"Well, who are you? Oh dear...who was that boy? What happened to him?"

"There was another woman with us," the boy who saved me from the cruciatus curse says. "She disaparated after killing him."

"...We don't know who he is," I answer after no one tells him, I deduce that that must mean none of us know or remember him. "I don't even know who I am."

"Let's get the lot of you inside at the very least, I'll have the house elves burry him in a respectful spot on the grounds that I deem fit... Heavens, such a commotion has caused me to loose my manners, my name is Albus Dumbledore." The man informs us, I feel a pang of remembrance that quickly fades at the sound of his name.

The three of us follow him into the beautiful castle, and he tells us facts about it as we follow him through the complex halls. While we walk and he continues talking to us, memories of these halls begin to leak through whatever walls are locking them away into my consciousness. Though it's not much, I can't help the smile that forms when I realize the me that I lost is still within my head.

"This is Headmaster Dippet's office, when he finds out the predicament you three are in, I assure you he will allow you to enroll and find solitude within our walls." Dumbledore assures us with a pleasant smile as he leads us into the office.

The room is warm and comfortable, but it is also incredibly large and the number of books within it's confines is wonderful. A large desk resides in the center of the room and behind it the man I presume to be the headmaster sits. "Hello, I am Headmaster Armando Dippet, pleasure to meet you three. Please, do sit down." As I prepare to question where, four comfortable chairs appear before the desk where we all take our seats.

"Who might you three be?" The headmaster questions, though he seems to be quite friendly there is an undertone of suspicion in his demeanor.

"They do not know, from their attire I do not believe them to be of this time." The nonchalance of Dumbledore's theory astounds me even more so than his theory itself.

"Hmm," Dippet processes this before continuing. "How very interesting, though I agree, they do not look of our time. That does not, however, mean that they aren't from our time. We cannot run wild with such speculations, Professor."

"It is not simply speculation, not far from where they appeared I found an altered time turner. It appears that it was jinxed multiple times while in use, causing them to be thrown back too far and erasing their memories." Dumbledore places a very battered time turner onto Dippet's desk to give evidence of the validity of his theory.

The headmaster simply nods for a long time. "I suppose you wish for us to house them, to try and find a way to send them back?"

"Of course," Dumbledore says. "I understand that this isn't as simple as if they just had their minds destroyed by a spell, but I saw an interesting challenge and thought you might enjoy helping me solve it."

Abruptly, Dippet begins to laugh and nod his head vigorously. "Just when it gets tame around here, you bring me three memory-less time travelers that you need me to help you with. Well, old friend, you certainly know how to keep this job entertaining."

_Like you need help being entertained at a school like Hogwarts._ The stray thought comes from nowhere, and I choose to ignore it's existence for the time being.

This entire situation is odd to say the very least. Not only am I in the presence of complete strangers with no memories from my life, but two people who supposedly want to help seem barking mad. There is no way that we've traveled through time. There is no possible way. Besides, even without my memories only an idiot would think that a time turner could send you back so far that your attire would be out of place. That would need to be years, decades, and time turners worked mere days at the most.

"What year is it, Professor?" The boy with the dark hair asks.

"1943." Dumbledore replies.

"Oh, I do remember a date, though I don't know how recent it was to wherever we came from. The year was 1996. I don't know why I recall it, but something important was supposed to happen. Also, I remember my name, it's Harry."

"It's nice to meet you Harry. Do you two remember anything? Anything at all?" Dippet questions.

"My name's Draco, I tried to remember something else, but I just couldn't. I only remembered that because that woman reminded me of it, I don't know why she did though."

"And, you, miss?"

"I haven't the faintest idea, all I remember is that..._We won_." The second the words pass my lips something within me breaks and I burst into tears. Even as I cry I don't know what's causing this, winning shouldn't be such a saddening thing. So why does the idea of it rip me up inside?

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Not only was the experience of bursting into tears humiliating, but the words _we won_ continue to echo through my mind, chilling my very core. My thoughts do eventually settle though, and the world stops appearing so choppy, allowing me realize that my mind was only taking in half of what was going on. Bits of conversation would pass as I was in a daze, and I tuned out other parts as my thoughts ran away from me.

After I feel myself become fully alert, we spend another hour discussing the possibilities of us actually traveling through time. Professor Dumbledore goes on about how he always believed in the possibility, but never in the actual occurrence of such a trip through time. Harry, Draco, and I just sit there and nod, none of us can be too sure that we actually did travel through time but we might as well listen to the two older men's theories.

Once they seem to become completely perplexed by our appearance and no longer ponder answers for our problem, Headmaster Dippet conjures a hat that seems vaguely familiar. He explains to us that if we're to stay in the school, we must be placed into one of the four houses, and this hat determines the house in which you reside. First he places the hat on Harry's head, he's placed into Gryffindor, then on Draco's head, he's to be a Slytherin. Once the hat is on my head, it takes it's time in contemplating my placement, much more time than it took deciding the boys fates.

**_Smart like a Ravenclaw, proud and loyal like a Gryffindor, kind like a Hufflepuff, but also sly and cunning like a Slytherin. What a perplexing personality, however, now it is clear to me where you belong._** The hat muses before revealing my placement.

"Gryffindor!" With that I release a breath I didn't mean to hold in, and I feel my whole body relax.

"Classes will begin for you three tomorrow, off to bed." Dippet states, dismissing all of us.

Without hesitation, Dumbledore leads us through the halls once more, first leading us to where he says Draco will reside. The dungeons seem cold, and my heart goes out to the boy who saved me, and must now live in such a depressing place. My attention shifts when the professor immediately leads us away after giving the password to Draco. We walk for a while before he finally stops us in front of a portrait of a fat lady.

"Professor, don't you think we should take time before beginning our schooling?" I question timidly.

He seems to think for a moment before answering, "School began a fortnight ago, we mustn't put your classes off or students may take an even larger notice in you than they will now. Hogwarts students are particularly fond of speculating the stories of mysterious new students, the later in the year you appear the more mystery you hold."

"Even a day later?" Harry asks.

"We don't believe your memories will suddenly return, so whether you begin tomorrow or the day after you will still feel somewhat overwhelmed. Personally, I like to believe that pushing the dragon out of the nest teaches it to fly much faster than waiting for it to do so on its own. I assure you, you will enjoy your stay. Now, the password is 'quidditch'." With that the professor turns away and leaves us.

"Um...Harry?" I tap his shoulder causing him to face me after Dumbledore disappears from view.

"Yes?"

"Why do you suppose that professor Dumbledore doesn't seem the least bit wary of our presence here? Everything is happening so suddenly, and that doesn't make much sense if you think about this situation logically. We show up here, right away one of us dies and another disaparates, yet the Headmaster and Dumbledore don't question immediately placing us among the students. Doesn't that seem rather odd to you?"

"Extremely. But, we don't have the opportunity to question their motives when they are currently all we have. I just barely remembered the year we came from and my name, Draco remembers only his name, and...well you can't even remember that much." His comment isn't meant to sound hurtful, but that doesn't stop the sting I feel at his words.

I bite my bottom lip before speaking, "Harry, what'll I tell people my name is if I don't even know? What should I do?"

"I'm sure you'll remember it by tomorrow, if not just make up a nickname." he shrugs as if it were a simple matter instead of the title of my existence.

With nothing more to say, Harry says the password and we walk into the Gryffindor common room. A wave of nostalgia washes over me, and I can see the similar feeling in Harry's eyes. It's horrible to be among something so achingly familiar, yet unable to name the reason why it's so. When the wave passes, I notice the room is filled with students who have all seemed to stop their conversations to look at us.

"Hello," one boy says after a few moments of silence. "who might you two be?"

Thankfully Harry takes the initiative before I can sputter out a response. "I'm Harry, and that's...Lily. We just transferred, we were placed in Gryffindor." I take a moment to muse on why he chose the name Lily for me, but quickly forget about it as we're suddenly swarmed by the welcoming faces of our new housemates.

"Would you like me to show you to your bedroom? What year are you?" A girl with light blond hair and sparkling blue eyes asks me. She was one of the first to make her way towards us, and she seems to be very friendly with her warm demeanor and welcoming smile.

"Eighth year," I answer, giving her the year Dumbledore told Harry, Draco, and I we would be placed into.

"We're eight years too!" Another girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes smiles at me. "I'm Melanie Wright,and she's Persephone Lockhart."

"It's nice to meet the both of you, I'm Lily, Harry already announced that though." I smile, hoping they don't take note of not receiving my last name.

"Follow us, Lily."

After Persephone and Melanie bring me to the room, Persephone shows me to an empty bed that she says will be mine. Right away the two girls sit on the bed beside mine and begin to talk about all the wonderful things about Hogwarts. Not only do they love all their classes-including divination which personally I believe to be quite a ridiculous subject considering it doesn't work half of the time-but also say most of the teachers are wonderful if you do as you're told. At one point, Melanie goes off subject, eventually explaining the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry and how with Slytherin's 'wonder boy' they're winning.

"Wonder boy?" I interrupt her rant about how it's so unfair that they have him, that he's just too good at everything.

"Yeah, Mr. Tom Riddle. Not only is he an incredible dueler, head of every single class he takes, _and_ extremely charismatic, but he's also the most handsome and alluring man anyone could ever meet." Persephone says with a hint of longing in her voice and lust in her eyes.

"I wish I could say she was exaggerating, but she's not," Melanie sighs, unlike Persephone she seems to be annoyed by his attributes instead of attracted to them. "I have nearly every class with him, and all the teachers practically worship him. It's unbearable how natural it all seems to come to him, and I hate seeing that everyone fawns all over him all of the time."

For some reason I automatically join in Melanie's dislike for a boy I've never even seen before. _Wouldn't it just be so great to knock this 'wonder boy' down a peg? Hmm, I think it would, hopefully we get at least one class together._ The sudden competitiveness in my scholarly rank surprises me, but it's also a lovely feeling to feel that spike in adrenaline at the thought of crushing this Tom Riddle.

"Interesting, I bet you I'll get ahead of him if we have a class together." I announce with a smug grin, unable to control my urge to top the schools apparent head of scholastics.

Melanie seems taken slightly aback before a devilish smirk forms. "I would _love_ to see someone do that, but I bet you can't."

"Newbie's a little cocky." Persephone laughs with an amused expression.

"I'm just confident in my brains ability," I laugh. "I've always been head of class, and I will not let some 'wonder boy' be ahead of me. Now, do we have a bet?" The words escape my lips without a thought, but they seem right so I don't dwell on them.

"Let's spice things up," Persephone speaks up before Melanie can agree. "You can bet on petty grades with Melanie all you want, but I have one that you just _can't_ refuse."

"What is it?" Suddenly, the idea of betting on my own unknown abilities with two strangers seems like a horrible plan, which it quite frankly is. _How could I do something so rash within the first night of being here? I need to get my competitiveness in check ASAP_.

"Well, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has us duel all the other students of our year before the winter holidays, and again just before school lets out. I'm betting that Tom Riddle will beat you like that," Persephone snaps her fingers to add effect. "He never looses, and I don't see how you'd have even a slim chance at winning a duel."

"Don't be rude, Persephone," Melanie chastises with a friendly glare. "She's right though, Lily. I don't care if you're ahead of him in every single class, you'd never beat him."

Their comments wound my pride, but when staring in the face of this horrendous bet that they're so sure I'll loose, how could I back down? "You both have yourselves a bet, but first, what happens to the winner and looser of each one?"

"With ours, winner gets ten galleons from the looser." Melanie offers with a shrug.

"Fair enough," I agree. "Any ideas for ours, Persephone?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have brought it up without the perfect reward and punishment in mind. So, the winner get bragging rights, obviously, and a months worth of butterbeer on the looser. But, the looser also has to go up to Tom Riddle during dinner in the Great Hall, get absolutely everyone's attention, and then kiss him. Not a peck though, a full on snog."

The terms take me aback, but still my pride refuses to back down. I simply cannot give up now that the bet and its reward and punishment are laid out. I can't let these girls think I scare easily, "You've got yourself a deal."

"It's on the first duel though, not fair if you see his abilities then prepare, now is it?" Persephone adds, and I have to agree with her logic.

"Let's seal them with magic, just so no one can back out last minute." I state, unwilling to allow them to see even the slightest doubt I might have as to whether I'll win or not.

"Great idea," Melanie pulls out her wand will agreeing to my idea. She quickly seals it with me, then Persephone and I do the same with our bet.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, and good luck to you." Melanie laughs.

The three of us continue to talk after the bets are made official, and a part of me knows that these two will be wonderful friends of mine before I know it. If only I could say the same about those I arrived here with...Harry seems only vaguely interested in holding a conversation with me, and my only contact with Draco was when he saved me. The blond hasn't even given me so much as a second glance throughout the rest of the night, so I didn't have the opportunity to thank him. That's precisely what I intend to do the next time I see him though, hopefully I'll see him during breakfast or we'll have classes together.

"So, Harry's cute, isn't he?" Melanie's question catches my attention only because she was staring at me as she asked it.

"I suppose," I shrug. It's true, he is very attractive, but I don't feel anything for him because of it. I'm more into a man who has brains and a good sense of humor, once you like someone they'll be beautiful in your eyes regardless.

"You two aren't together?" Persephone asks with a quirk of her eyebrow. I ponder for a moment, could we be? Maybe, but that would only be in the life locked away, so no. At the moment, and most likely the future, we are not together.

I shake my head in response before they begin interrogating me about him. "Is he smart? Funny? Does he play with girls hearts, then leave them on the curb? Is he a good dueler? Does he play quidditch? How close are you two? How long have you known each other?"

As the questions are thrown my way, I quickly become overwhelmed and unbearably confused, but that seems to work in my favor. "He's smart, but no genius. He can be funny, but you'd need to like his sense of humor, which I do for the most part. He doesn't play with girls hearts, he's to caring to do such a thing. He's an excellent dueler, and an incredible quidditch player. We couldn't be closer, we've known each other since our first years." Though I find it within myself to answer all the questions, I'm quickly frustrated to find that I still lack the memories to support said answers. I somehow just know they're right, but that's more infuriating than knowing nothing at all.

"Oh, and Lily is just a nickname by the way," at least one thing fell through the cracks whilst I spewed the answers the girls desired. "My name is Hermione."

**Authors Note: Yes, Persephone and Melanie aren't actually cannon characters, but oh well! :p I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
